LLLT is used to treat various injuries, including, but not limited to, inflammatory sport injuries such as epicodylitis lateralis (tennis elbow), ligament injuries, tendonitis, etc., and chronic ailments such as carpal tunnel syndrome and arthritic pain. These therapies can advantageously be applied to the human and to the animal body. The key to success with LLT is to apply the laser locally at the right spot, and at the proper dosage. The LLLT should therefore only be administered by an experienced physician, after a thorough examination.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,451 discloses a low level laser therapy apparatus for treatment of various tissue injuries including a handheld laser probe coupled to a control unit for selecting and controlling laser energy dosage from about 1 joule/point to about 10 joules/point. The apparatus emits laser energy at a wavelength from about 630 nm to about 904 nm, with a mean power output of between about 100 mW to about 500 mW. The apparatus further includes an access control mechanism to limit operability to trained personnel. The apparatus can only be used as a handheld device which means that the physician or ancillary medial staff needs to be present during the whole treatment session to hold the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,140 discloses a battery operated, portable laser bandage having one or many lasers or hyper-red light emitting diodes imbedded in the bandage, which may be worn by a patient and applied to a specific treatment area. The device supplies the patient with a pre-programmed laser therapy regimen. The patient may wear the device for up to a week between visits to a physician. At the end of the prescribed treatment length or at the end of a week, batteries in the device may be changed or recharged and the physician may re-program the device for a different treatment regimen, if desired. The apparatus can only be used as a device worn by a patient and cannot be used as a handheld laser therapy apparatus.
It would be desirable to provide a laser therapy apparatus that could be used both as a handheld and as a patient worn apparatus.